Vikings
by Way of Shinigami
Summary: Les vikings traumatisent, volent, pillent frappent...Ichigo déteste les vikings. Donc , quand des vikings s'installent au village pour être nourris et logés ,profitant de leurs passages pour emmener filles comme esclaves… Un certain roux peut devenir irritable, en bien comme en mal.Mais quand il apprend que le chef est un sauvage friand de chaire fraîche... EN HIATUS! Infos profil


Dans un paysage montagneux et boisé recouvert de neige, passait un puissant cerf solitaire. Ses rameaux aussi grands qu'un enfant, trahissait sa défaite face à un rival : une de ses cornes était a moitié sectionnée. Le combat fut violent et l'animal perdant dû s'exiler, laissant sa compagne au gagnant. Le combat l'avait laissé meurtrit - autant physiquement que mentalement - et la noble bête peinait à avancer, boitant légèrement d'une patte.

Le garçon s'avança lentement, d'une démarche de prédateur, ses yeux vigilants et hagards fixés sur le cerf qu'il avait choisi comme proie. D'une démarche certaine, il avança sans faire craquer une brindille sous son corps souple mais solide, sculpté par des années de labeurs aux champs. Son regard d'ambre fixant la gorge offert du cerf, il bandit un arc, encocha une flèche et se prépara au tir. Il chassait généralement par nécessité et pour la survie du village mais il ressentait toujours un sentiment de puissance maîtrisée quand il s'apprêtait à ôter la vie d'un animal, il prenait plaisir à les traquer jusqu'à la fin, dépassant ses limites et s'enfonçant loin dans la forêt à la poursuite d'une biche ou plus rarement d'un puma. Et lorsqu'il en finissait avec, il le remerciait.

A travers les arbres, le jeune homme joignit sa flèche à son regard et, sûr que la bête ne ferait pas d'écart, il tira. Le jet mortel se ficha dans l'encolure du cerf, pile au niveau de la carotide. L'animal trébucha sous la douleur et s'étala par terre. Le chasseur s'approcha de sa victime et fixa ses yeux apeurés reflétant sa surprise et sa douleur. Il s'agenouillât à ses côtés et souffla :

-Fils de la forêt, je te remercie de m'aider à survivre. Je te promets que ta mort ne sera pas veine et que j'utiliserais ton corps et ta viande sans faire de gâchis et en me souvenant que c'est grâce à toi si je mange et m'habille aujourd'hui. Va en paix.

Les prunelles fatiguées du cerf s'alourdirent, et il finit par sombrer définitivement dans l'inconscient.

L'adolescent récupéra sa flèche et la remis dans son carquois. Il jeta un regard heureux à la bête, grâce à elle, le village allait pouvoir agrémenter ses repas de viande luxe qu'il ne s'était pas offert depuis longtemps. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de ses petites sœurs quand il reviendrait avec un cerf aussi gros que celui qui avait été empaillé a la taverne du village. A cette pensée il soupira de découragement, il allait devoir porter ce mastodonte jusqu'au village, ça ne lui aurait pas causé de problèmes en tant normal mais il l'avait traqué toute la journée depuis l'aube, la fatigue et la lassitude commençait a se faire sentir. Et puis, il s'était aventuré beaucoup trop loin dans la forêt, le crépuscule pointait, les loups ne tarderaient pas à commencer la chasse.  
Il s'était peut-être un peu surestimé cette fois-ci.

Prenant son courage a deux mains et pensant a ses deux jeunes sœurs, il souleva le fruit de sa chasse avec hargne et résolution, et se plia presque en deux quand il le réceptionna sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates. Les muscles de son dos frémissant déjà de douleur, il prit sans ralentir la direction du village, avançant avec la facilité que profère l'habitude dans l'espèce couche de neige, ses pas considérablement ralenti par sa charge.

Le soleil était caché derrière les montagnes depuis plus d'une heure - colorant le ciel de nuances variées de rose, de violet ou d'orange - quand il entrevit la première ferme, demeure d'une amie et de sa famille. Il ralentit, pour les saluer et pour se reposer un petit peu. Mais a sa grande surprise, il n'y avait personne. « Peut-être sont ils allés à la taverne du village… » Songea t-il pour lui-même. Il reprit sa route sans avoir pris de repos et croisa sur son chemin toutes les fermes vides. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça en pensant qu'une réunion d'importance devait se tenir au village. Ou bien alors Urahara le tavernier avait offert toute une tournée de saké gratuite pour rameuter ainsi tous les habitants, songea avec amusement le garçon.

Sur cette joyeuse pensée il accéléra le plus qu'il pouvait sa course. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos alors qu'il suait sous l'effort, son souffle devenant rauque sous son masque qu'il portait habituellement à la chasse.

Arrivé au centre du village, il se dirigea vers le seul endroit ou pouvait rester le village en entier, soit la taverne. Devant l'édifice, se trouvaient de monstrueux chevaux, tous de muscles. Le jeune homme se dit avec joie que des marchands s'étaient peut-être installés pour vendre quelques marchandises. Ils habitaient dans les confins des terres islandaises et aucunes villes dignes de ce nom n'étaient visibles avant des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Les marchands étaient choses rares par ici et les courageux a s'y aventurer étaient traités comme des rois.

C'est donc tout fringant que le bienheureux se dirigea vers les voix un peu étouffés par les portes de l'antre, ce demandant a combien il pourrait vendre son magnifique cerf.

Bien entendu, avec un tel poids sur les épaules il ne pouvait pousser lui-même les portes, du mieux qu'il put, il attrapa la cloche poste à l'entrée et la remua, un carillon résonna et les rires des personnes sûrement déjà ivres cessèrent. Il entendit un bruit sourd, un ordre claqua et des pas s'approchant lentement. Il fronça violemment les sourcils, depuis quand les marchands - il n'avait pas reconnu la voix il supposait donc que ce n'était pas un villageois - donnaient-ils des ordres ?

Le garçon entendit quelqu'un s'atteler à ouvrir les lourdes portes, il entendit quelqu'un grogner d'impatience et les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Étant dans l'obscurité la plus totale depuis un bon moment déjà, la lumière crue à l'intérieur de la taverne l'aveugla et instinctivement, il cacha ses yeux de ses mains.  
Un hoquet de surprise -ou d'horreur il ne parvenait pas à se décider- lui parvint juste en face de lui. Il hotta sa main pour voir Tatsuki, son meilleure amie d'enfance, les yeux cartés d'effroi et une main devant sa bouche. Le jeune homme s'inquiéta bien vite de ça, ne l'avait-t-elle pas reconnu avec son masque ? Il s'apprêtait à enlever son masque et à rassurer son amie quand une voix lui parvint des tables installées là :

- Qui t'es toi ?

Une voix bien trop bestiale et bien trop agressive… Son regard porta immédiatement vers l'origine de la voix quand il se figea dans son geste, il était certain qu'il avait considérablement pâli son masque. Ce n'était pas des marchands qui se tenaient dans la taverne de leur village… Loin de là. Il se trouvait devant… des vikings… !


End file.
